Talk:Maintenance request form
real world If this comes from a cut part of a line, shouldn't this be a realworld article? -- Capricorn (talk) 10:56, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :No, because the document is still referenced (multiple times) in the episode; it's just the name that comes from the script. --Defiant (talk) 11:01, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I think you are taking this too far. In the script the info may be said to be from a maintenance request form, but by the final episode the dialog was changed to say the info was just from some generic document The scene was changed, so the info (presumably intentionally) removed is invalid. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :I wholeheartedly disagree. That would leave nowhere at all to present this information. The way it's presented here also helps linking. How is this any different from the other cases where we've used script references for naming pages? Certainly afaik, it's not any different at all. --Defiant (talk) 12:05, March 5, 2016 (UTC) It's different in that there is an intentional difference (even if it's a very small one) in story between the script and the episode. By the time the episode came around, they were no longer intending to show a maintenance request form being found, just "a document". This isn't like a planet being seen on screen and only the script specifying its name. Rather, this is like a planet being mentioned without comment in an episode, and us calling it class M in the main text even though that only comes from a cut script line. This is in fact a dramatic departure from what we've been doing with script-only stuff before. As for where the info would be represented, that seems like a non-issue to me given that this page can be a realworld article and the fact that some stuff was mentioned in this found file is widely spread over the pages on said stuff. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:51, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :I completely disagree this is anything like calling a planet Class-M just because that's what it says in a particular script. That's adding additional script info that's not in an episode. What we have here, however, is a name which is nothing more than a concise way of saying the exact same thing that's in the installment. In other words, a simpler rewording that expresses the same thing. No problem involved, evidently. --Defiant (talk) 18:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :You seem to be having some kind of misunderstanding; the script doesn't suggest that the file was to be shown being found. There's just a (partly) cut line, that's all. I suggest you watch the episode, as you seem confused. --Defiant (talk) 18:13, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I think the m class example is a fair analogy. Basically (paraphrasing to get the essence and using your note as a reference for the script), the script goes as follows: "Hoshi: I found a document. It seems to be a maintenance request form". Whereas the episode essentially goes: "Hoshi: I found a document. That is all". How is that different from the hypthetical situation where a script says "We're going to visit Magrathea. It is a class M planet", versus the episode saying "We're going to visit Magrathea. End of statement."? The revelation that it appeared to be a maintenance request form was removed, so we can no more say that the document Hoshi talked about is one then we can say that the planet was class M. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :So, in other words, you have so little evidence to support what you're saying, you start misquoting the episode?! I'm finished with this discussion. --Defiant (talk) 22:24, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Seriously? Quoting the episode correctly wasn't what I was going for in that post, I was merely trying to explain a point that seemed like it did not come through by simplifying it and going through it step by step. Perhaps read through it again, instead of using to attacking me for not giving evidence. What kind of evidence do you even want from me, by the way? The term was literally not in the episode. Beyond that, there's no episode-relevant evidence, just the question whether it is proper to use anyway, which depends on our rules rather then any subtle use of wording in script or episode. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC)